Stent implantation is a technology for expansion and recanalization of narrow or occlusive blood vessels or orifices for solving blind area of traditional surgeries by using puncture, catheter dilation, balloon dilation and metallic stent implantation, etc. At present, stent implantation has been widely used applied, and widely accepted in terms of effectiveness. Stent implantation has the advantages of low risk, minimal invasion, less pain, short time of operation, low cost and so on, widely used in benign or malignant obstruction, fistulization and anastomosis.
In case of obstruction of human body's organ channels, physicians often need eliminate obstruction by performing surgical operations or rebuilding physiological channels, and remove necrotic tissues or infectious agents in allowable conditions. This method has the advantages of higher success rate and less postoperative complications. However, at present, frequently used implanters only play a role in conveying a stent to human body's target location. In the process of reconstruction of human body channel (for example, pancreatic pseudocyst, digestive tract cholecyst anastomosis and gastroenterostomy, etc.), prior to stent placement, target organ wall or human body channel is penetrated through by using a puncture needle, an incision knife or laser for reconstruction and channel dilation under ultrasonic guidance of an endoscope, after above-mentioned appliances are retreated out, relevant instruments are placed at the position penetrated for continuous drainage of fluid. Organ shrink may be resulted from rapid drainage of organ contents once appliances for dilation and channel reconstruction are retreated out during above-mentioned surgical operations, which may bring difficulty in follow-up operations and even lead to abdominal contamination. Failure of implanting a drainage device into a gallbladder may result in severe complications (for example, abdominal infection and the like), let alone reach a therapeutic effect.